Naruto Shippukouden
by Teturo
Summary: Some powers and seals were not meant to be tampered with. What would happen to the balance of power among the shinobi nations if another group came seeking to claim the Kyuubi no Yoko but having no knowledge of the true extent of its powers
1. Chapter 1

Maybe I have been reading Mischief Fragment over on addventure to much lately, but I became obsessed with trying to figure out a how, when, and why these two series could clash without using an all powerful deity to make it happen. I learned the hard way how much flack you get for using that trope with any seriousness in my first story.

Anyway maybe the ideas I have come up with will make for a better start.

Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership of Naruto or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I am just doing this for my own entertainment and hopefully the reader's.

December 21

Uminari City, Nakaoka town

Japan, non-administered world "Earth"

Home of Hayate Yagami

9:48 P.M.

A young woman with dark pink hair sits rigidly on the couch with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest. "We have few options left. With Hayate in the hospital and the TSAB agents visiting her with the other school girls, it is only a matter of time until they happen to discover her connection to us." Slowly she opens her blue eyes and looks directly at each of her three companions before continuing. "We must complete the Book of Darkness before that can happen."

"H..how can we manage it Signum?" the blond woman sitting with her hands in her lap on the couch to the right asks hesitantly.

"It isn't as if we have been sitting around ya know." Gripes the small red haired girl sitting on the floor as she crosses her own arms over the skull print black shirt she is wearing.

"Shamal..." Signum starts as she turns to the blond. "You mentioned sensing a ripple of energy from a creature that could possibly complete all the pages of the book in one go shortly after activation, and several times since."

"yes..." She replies quietly. "I traced it out of curiosity. It is in a world that I don't believe has even been made contact with before. There were times it disappeared making me think it was sealed somehow, but since the end of summer there is almost a constant trace."

"So if we could obtain just the fraction of it's power we need to complete the book that we need before the seal weakened?" Signum leaves the thought hanging in the air, the silence finally broken by the large blue furred wolf sitting on the floor as well.

"It is hardly in our power to move back in time..." His deep voice almost overrun by the red head. "How would you expect us to accomplish that?"

"Zafira, Vita.." The apparent leader says with a small smile. "Since there has been no known contact with this world then what has happened there is not set here. It is not beyond the book's powers to insert a dimensional barrier into the world before the seal weakened and pull the target into it."

Shamal whispers, "But the power expense..."

"Just as your strange rescuer mentioned several weeks ago, lost pages can be refilled." Signum states evenly. "Currently we are out of time here, I judge the risk worth taking."

July 28

River Canyon in the Land of Fire

Unregistered Non-administered world of the Rikudo Senin

5:43 P.M.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The blond haired boy dressed in bright orange yells, as he slams his hand to the ground. 'Its gotta be a frog this time' he prays in his mind as the smoke erupts. When it clears to reveal a yet to mature frog he throws his hands to his head in frustration.

Hearing laughter from the white haired man peaking through the bushes at the the edge of the riverbank he stabs his hand out towards the man's back. "Could you be a little supportive here dattebayo!" the teenager yells before suddenly becoming woozy and falling to the ground.

The man turns to look at the boy and shakes his head before walking over. Picking the boy up piggy back style across his shoulders and back, the man smiles sadly at the boy's slack face, setting off for the far end of the canyon.

Nearby but within a barrier of disjoint time Shamal smiles. "The boy is our target, the creature is sealed within him somehow." Having traded her earth urban dress for green and white cleric robes she turns to her companions.

"The old man is powerful, this could be difficult." Vita says with a grin. She had traded her black goth clothing for a full Gothic Lolita red dress complete with a wide domed hat with stuffed plush dead bunny heads sewn on the sides as decoration.

"Pan the image past the trees Shamal." Signum states, wearing a knight's outfit in shades of purple and lavender consisting of a tight top framed by an open jacket with a pair of crossed belts holding it close to her sides at the waist. With a half tabard of v shaped cloth sections hanging from the belt almost making a full skirt while showing flashes of leg bare to her ankle boots. Seeing what the man had been chortling at she smiles grimly. "I believe I have a plan of attack, odious though it might be."

Zaffira snorts in derision and bares his fangs as Shamal moves the image back to where the man had just unceremoniously dropped the boy on the ground beside a fringe of trees screening a rift looking like a scar in the earth opening up with the river plunging into it.

"What could they be do..." the blond woman's voice catches as the man gives the child a hard poke to the chest that launches him backwards through the tress and into the ravine. "...ing?"

"Suddenly I don't feel so bad about doing this." Vita quietly snarls while tightening her hands around the long handle of the almost staff like hammer she carries.

"Shamal extend the barrier. Zafira see what you can do for the boy." the young swords-woman states while shrugging out of her coat. "Vita you are with me."

Jiraya was so involved in watching for the result of Naruto's training that he never even noticed the rippling in the air as the sky changed colors, or the blue blur overhead, his eyes were filled with the outpouring of energy from the boy's hand and the almost grandfatherly swelling of pride in his chest when his faith in Naruto was proven well founded as the boss toad appeared.

Chuckling in equal parts resignation, and admiration, he turns to move away from the rift before Gamabunta could notice him. Only to be brought up short by a stern woman's voice. "I would know your name sir." Before him stands a vision that would have fit beautifully in one of his Icha Icha books. A warrior girl, who could have done a centerfold spread proud, dressed in a tight sleeveless purple shirt, black hot pants, gauntlets, and ankle boots. Even the sword she was pointing towards him could not stop the giggle of perverted glee from escaping his lips.

"You dirty old man!" Was all he heard before it felt like a punch from Tsunade landed squarely in between his shoulders. Flying past the girl as she sidestepped he impacted with a tree and knew no more.

"This complicates things." Zafira, now in the form of a powerfully built man with light brown skin and blue furred wolf ears sticking out to the side of his short cropped white hair, muttered as he looked down at the boy climbing around on the head of, and conversing with, a five story tall toad holding itself up against the slick sides of the ravine. 'Shamal are you positive our target is the boy?' he telepathically asked the sensor type of their group.

'Yes...' She replied in the same manor, 'The toad is quite strong, but the energy beast is still sealed within the child.'

Fortune favored him when the toad wrapped its tongue around the boy and leaped out of the ravine only to impact with the upper dome of the barrier and loose the grip on the child. While the toad fell back towards the ravine, Zafira swooped in and caught the semi-conscious boy. He flew back to his teammates actually grinning at the mountainous voice shouting oaths from back inside the fissure.

"It appears the boy's guardian's intentions may not have been as callous as we first thought." The man intoned as he saw Signum setting clothing back to rights, and Shamal completed absorbing the mentioned guardian's magical potential into the book of darkness, stopping just short of killing him.

"Be that as it may," Their leader stated as she set her belt and tabard back into place. "He replaced forty out of the hundred pages we invested in this and we still need to complete the mission."

Naruto saw a blue and white blur as he was set on the ground. Then he was overwhelmed by a sensation like his lungs were being crushed, and all the air was being pulled out of them. Then he felt the seal begin to unravel and the world became a torrent of agony and fire.


	2. Chapter 2  Counterattack or Rescue?

Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership of Naruto or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I am just doing this for my own entertainment and hopefully the reader's.

Signum formed up with Vita and Zafira to face off against the giant toad. In all likelihood they would not be able to defeat the monster amphibian without expending all of their remaining cartridges, but they only needed to to delay it until Shamal could finish having the book absorb the power to fill the rest of the pages from the boy. Settling calmly into an attack stance she watch for the toad to emerge from the ravine.

Then the feeling washed over them, as if purified hatred, malice, and wrath were flowing through the air. The three of them turned slowly to find Shamal starring in terror as magical flames flowed out of a seal around the boy's navel and up the channel from the linker core.

As the four knights looked on the flames overwhelmed and surrounded the book. A rumbling bestial laugh started echoing throughout the barrier as a vulpine face with two red slitted eyes formed from the growing ball of fire.

The laughter was transformed into a howl of rage as a spike emerged from the beast's forehead and seemed to start pulling back towards the boy. They stared in rapt fascination as the spike changed from red to gold flames.

The howl grew in menace and wrath as the torrent of fire flowing from the boy to the book redoubled in size. All the while the golden flames were pulling in more of the cloud and forming a chain leading back through the book to a ripple in the air above where the boy and his guardian had been left on the ground.

As the chain of golden fire reached the space above the pair it flared out first into a pair of hands grasping the chain, then arms, then the form of a woman emerged with the chain embedded in her own chest. The golden flames flowed down from her torso like a gown to cover the book's latest victims in a golden shroud.

While they stared in amazement four more chains stabbed down from the specter into the ground, only to emerge again stabbing into the boiling red miasma ripping it away from the book and into a dome formed as the chains pulled back and continued to grow and intertwine.

Seeing the first chain begin to pull back, dragging the book along with it towards the dome, Signum finally found the will to act. Racing forward she grabbed ahold of the book and tried to wrest it from the grip of the chain.

Nearly snarling with the effort She found herself in a loosing battle, until rescue came from an unexpected source.

"Get away from there you young fools." Shouted the giant toad as its massive webbed hand flew through the scene and knocked all of them flying.

The leader of the knights felt as though every part of her body was battered and bruised as she rolled to a stop, with the Book of Darkness still clutched to her chest. As the others ran over to join her from where they landed, she focused on making sure the toad had not pressed its attack. Instead she found him? staring raptly as the flames within the dome slowly changed from boiling red to billowing gold.

"Are you alright, and is the book damaged?" Shamal asked hurriedly. He normal tentative voice and demeanor abandoned in her concern.

Signum slowly uncurled herself from around the book. "Bruised but not injured." She stated after finally taking a deep breath. Opening the book she found it undamaged, and something even better. "Only thirty pages remain unfilled!"

"What danger might the power of that beast within the book pose?" Zafira asked quietly.

Getting to her feet Signum smiled. "That is a concern we will have to explore, but for now let's return home.

Nodding Shamal put her hand forward. "Initiating dimensional transfer." She stated with more confidence and calm while a green glowing triangular mandala appeared beneath their feet. The spell form flashed resulting in the quartet disappearing.

############

"There was another child in there!" Naruto heard a woman's voice wail, feeling like he just had Kiba and Akamaru go to town on him with gatsuga for something like a week on end.

"For the moment there is no way we can chase after them." A man's voice responded levelly. "I have repaired the seal as much as possible for now."

Cracking open his eyes slightly and turning his head towards the voices, Naruto at first thought he must be dreaming or maybe inside the mind-space where he met the kyuubi. The woman turned out to be prettier than Sakura with long flowing red hair and, at the moment tear filled, violet eyes. He did not recognize her, but somehow he felt he knew her. The man standing behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders he easily recognized from pictures as Namikaze Minato. 'Why would the Yondiame be in my dreams?' he wondered, still feeling far too sluggish to try and move or ask.

He was more convinced this had to be a dream because he saw himself and the super pervert Jiraya kneeling off to the side of them with a young girl whose blue hair was in twin pony tails and wearing a very odd outfit consisting a black or dark blue body suit with a dagger like extension of cloth going down to mid thigh. A pair of bright blue leather belts went around her chest above and below where she might have breasts for them to emphasize if given a few years. A third belt went around the girl's waist and was buckled in the front forming a v shape and supporting blue-white fringes of cloth to cover her hips and suggest a skirt. On her legs were thigh high stockings that ended in a stylized garter that held them in place and suggested leather. Heavy metal looking ankle boots with yellow triangle accents in place of buckles covered her feet. All of it covered by a black knee length cloak with a blue lining.

"So what do you make of these?" He heard the blond haired fourth lord ask.

"The copies of Naruto and Jiraya-sensei are just representations of the life force the book extracted from them." He heard the lady say. 'They know me?'

"The little girl is something else entirely. I found her with these 'devices'

, there was another one like her there but the book was ripped away before I could pull her out" Naruto saw her smile sadly at the child. "It is as if the book was taking the life force it had stolen from someone else and combining it with other elements it already had to boost it's own defense."

"So she is alive then?" Naruto watched as the man moved over to the girl revealing that the woman was chained in place.

"I called her and the other a child for a reason." the woman chided gently. "It's as though she is missing just a small spark to make her live. The devices seem to be designed to channel chakra or whatever variant name they call it in their techniques."

Minato stepped over to where a small crystal sphere hanging on a necklace and a blue faceted gem set in a triangular frame like on the girl's boots and fingerless gloves floated in mid air. He held a hand up to each and concentrated for a moment. "Vulnificus? Luciferon? Whatever sentience is in that book has a very sick sense of humor."

The man then knelt down beside the girl and put a hand to her forehead. He closed his eyes for several minutes, and Naruto witnessed a full body shudder go through him. "Levi the slasher?" The name was stated in whispered snarl. "No whatever drives that book is so dark it makes Madara seem a holy monk by comparison. It is as if it wanted this child to be nothing but a psychotic weapon."

"We must stop it then." The lady says with a gasp.

"We can't my love, we are outside the seal. Once you release the barrier we will quickly fade." The yondaime shakes his head. "We will have to trust and make use of what we have here." He then moved over to the devices again, and while moving them Naruto noticed for the first time that he did not actually touch them but they seemed to float guided by his hand over to the copies of himself and Jiraya. The man seemed to contemplate what to do for a moment before stating. "Program start, import new data, and accept new designations." He turned to the blue gem which he had placed in front of the fragment of Jiraya. [Afirmative] "Abraxxas the lightning sage" Naruto watched as the image of Jiraya dissolved and merged with the gem which became orange. Turning to the red gem floating in front of Naruto's own fragment [Standby ready] "Raphael the storm shield."

Watching his own image dissolve into the gem making it white, Naruto finally found the energy to roll onto his side but not much more. The light seemed to dim slightly and he could now see that they were inside a dome made of the chains tied to the woman.

"You always said you wished we could have had more children Kushina," Minato stated quietly as he "lifted" the girl he had called Levi and brought her over to the woman he called his love. "Do you think you could love and guide this child as our daughter?"

"But what about you?" Kushina asks quietly.

"If I had followed your advice this could never have happened." Minato says sadly. "I still believe I made the right and necessary choice but I will be the one to face the consequences by becoming a tool to see it through to the end."

Sobbing now Kushina places her ethereal arms around the girl. "Yes I can."

Minato hugs the two of them and whispers. "Program start, accept new data and designation, Uzumaki Levina."

Naruto watches as the light dims and the dome shrinks. Kushina vanishes into the girl. Blue hair turns red, blue straps and blue white cloth turn orange. As the girl takes a breath and opens her eyes he sees that her eyes are violet. The chains that had bound Kushina now emerge from Levina. The child starts sobbing and hugging Minato as the now gem of Abraxxas flies into the triangular frame in her glove.

"What's going on here?" Naruto finally finds his voice as he levers himself onto his hands and knees.

Minato whispers into the girl's ear, and she gets up shakily to move over to where the real Jiraya had been laying across from Naruto. After pulling the scroll from his back, she quickly rolls through the various storage seals looking for something while Naruto stands up to face the fourth lord.

"I was wondering when you would announce yourself to be awake." Minato says to him quietly. "How old are you now? You were less then an hour old the last time we met."

"I'll be thirteen come October, you should know the date, but why do you care?" The boy says with sourness equal to curiosity.

"A father is always curious about his children." The man says with an honest smile. He doubled over when Naruto slugged him in the solar plexus with suddenly recovered energy.

"How could you seal the Kyuubi inside your own son?" Naruto narrows his eyes when looking into his father's matching pair as the man straightens. "What was my mother's advice?"

"The Kyuubi had been sealed inside her." The fourth answered honestly. "Your birth weakened the seal, and a man by the name of Uchiha Madara used that to extract and set the fox to attacking Konoha. The process nearly killed her, working Together we recaptured it, and injured Madara enough to make him flee. She wanted me to reseal it inside her." He pauses to catch a three pronged kunai Levina tossed to him and tuck it into his belt. "That would have certainly killed her and destroyed the fox as well. But you and I would have survived for the time at least."

"Why didn't you?" Naruto's hands ball into fists, and he fairly shakes with rage. "Do you have any idea what I have been through because of the fox?"

"Yes I saw quite a bit of it from within the seal." Minato admits sadly. "I chose instead to seal half of the Kyuubi's power within you along with the last of my and your mother's chakra. While taking the rest into death with me."

"Nani-ttebayo!" Minato blocks the boy's punch this time. The second as well.

"Because Madara sought the Kyuubi's power for a reason." He answers levelly. "I managed to injure him and drive him away, but that would not stop him seeking revenge. By sealing the fox inside you it meant he would have to go through a great deal of time and effort to hope of having a chance to extract it again. Giving you time to learn to use the fox's powers against him instead. While giving you a chance to meet your mother and get her help and advice in controlling the fox, which I can't give."

"I hoped the village would see you as a hero who kept the beast locked away." Feeling the boy's shaking subside Minato rests his hands on his son's shoulders. "I am sorry it did not work out that way."

"It's alright, I can take it." Naruto brushes the hands away and wipes his face and eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. Looking up he smiles. "I'm the son of the fourth hokage after all."

Minato ruffles Naruto's hair and takes what looks like a short sword with the leaf symbol impressed in the metal just above the cloth wrapped handle from Levina. "You realize there is a reason the sandime has you use your mother's family name don't you."

"You were considered a high level threat by a lot of the other villages, and during the course of missions were forced to kill many enemy ninja, especially during the war." Naruto reaches over and wraps an arm around Levina's shoulders drawing her close to him before she could retreat away again. "Many of the other villages would have put a price on my head, either to eliminate a potential new threat or for revenge. With me being the village pariah there would have been no shortage of informants ready to sell me out, some would have considered it a service to the village. Levi-chan will be in no less danger. So I guess if we ever want to be able to embrace our heritage proudly, we have to make sure we are accepted for our own worth by the village." Hugging the sobbing girl close to him he smiles up at his father. "Until then I will just have to do my job as a big brother properly and keep her safe."

Practically beaming Minato hugs both children again. Straightening he says "Then there is one last mission I must assign to you as hokage. It is an S class mission that only you can accomplish." Seeing Naruto's eyes perk up in interest he struggles to maintain a solemn expression. "When you were attacked a fragment of the Kyuubi escaped into that book. If left unchecked it will succeed in reforming into a new fox demon and rampage on another world, before that can happen you must chase after it and destroy it. I can give you a device with that power."

"This one?" Naruto asks while taking hold of the opalescent gem floating in the air.

"No I doubt that one will even work for you, too much of a clash of personalities." Minato chuckles at Naruto's rolling eyes and Levina's giggles. "I think it best if you give that to someone you trust that could use a dash of your belief in self worth."

More seriously he steps back a few paces. "Levina do you remember enough about the world the book came from to visualize a safe place, and possible comrades, to your brother." At her nod he smiles. "Then Naruto let me present you with your device." Grabbing the kunai from his belt he holds it so Naruto can see the seal embossed into the wooden handle. "This is one of my hirashin kunai that I used with my time space Jutsu the flying thunder god. It held a special place in my life and will serve as a binding for me."

Holding up the short sword he continues. "This is a specially made chakra blade that will allow you to channel your energies as well as what remains here of the Kyuubi's purified chakra to travel to whatever time and space the assailants came from. Among other abilities I will give the completed tool."

"Please forgive me this last touch of vanity." He says with a wink, as he brings his hands together. "I give you the lord of the hurricane of time and space Shippukou!" With that pronouncement he and the two weapons disappear in a blinding flash of light.

Once it clears all that is left is a sheathed hand a half double edged sword with a blue diamond shaped gem and two prongs like the hirashin kunai possessed as a guard between the handle and blade. At the far end of the handle is a cylinder shape. Reaching out Naruto takes ahold of the sheath and reaching around Levina experimentally twists the end of the cylinder. It pops loose to reveal six smaller golden cylinders attached to the cap sliding out of slots in the larger cylinder.

"Those are for the device to draw out and compress the Kyuubi's power for you or I to use to power attacks later in battle." Levina offers. "Abraxxas device mode." The gem pops out of the triangle bracket on the back of her glove and transforms into a black axe like pole arm weapon with a large orange crystal in the round base the axe head attaches to. A cover just below that on the handle slides back to reveal a similarly slotted cylinder.

Slotting the holder back into the cylinder Naruto draws the sword and finds the seal that had been on the kunai engraved on the blade instead. Turning the sword around also reveals that the expanded opening on the sheath is just large enough to slide the end of the handle into making the weapon into a naganata. Naruto gives this new form a twirl and grins.

"We have a mission to accomplish Levi-chan, but there is one more requirement that the yondaime left out." Seeing her confused face he uses Shippukou to point at Jiraya still unconscious on the ground. "We also need to secure medical attention for Ero-senin ."

"I know a place that would be just perfect." Levi says with a giggle, the tone of which should have worried Naruto if he had thought about it.

"Show me." Was all he said instead.

Levi reaches her hands to Naruto's forehead and closes her eyes in concentration. Naruto smiles and the world blurs as if being seen through a hurricane.

Notes:

The one thing I can see people crying foul on is Naruto's speech to Minato. All I want to point out is outside of situations where he is beset by learned helplessness (written tests anyone), or going overboard trying to show up Sasuke, Naruto does show a good bit of perceptiveness. (against Zabuza, the fight with the rain nin in the forest of death, etc)

Now I ask for the reader's opinion. Would you like the next chapter to start dealing with the Book of Darkness incident under the Kyuubi's influence, or go straight to the return to Konoha and the changes to the chunin exam battle. Handling the other later.


	3. Chapter 3: In the winds of a storm

Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership of Naruto or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I am just doing this for my own entertainment and hopefully the reader's.

December 22

5:45 A.M.

In Orbit above non-administered world "Earth"

Time Space Administration Bureau Warship Arthra

A teal haired woman relaxes back in the captain's chair contemplating the small crystal rod in her left hand and the red key attached to it by a short chain. Sighing resignedly she closes her green eyes and takes a sip of the tea in the earth tone ceramic cup she picked up from the tray.

'Admiral Lindy?' A child's voice whispered in her mind.

'Yes...' She tried to answer back just before the ship was rocked by a shockwave. Followed by emergency alarms and intruder alerts blaring.

"Stabilizers at maximum power." the teen girl with short brown hair called from the control station between the captain's chair and the panoramic viewing screen.

As the ship ceased rocking Lindy Harlaown made her way to the young woman's station. "What is the current status Amy." Waiting for the girl to compose a response she slipped they key back into her pocket and winced at the splashes of green marring her blue and white uniform."

"Somehow a group of intruders bypassed our security measures and teleported into the ship's hold." Typing a series of keys the girl continues. "The shockwave was only a side effect of whatever technique they used. It knocked out the security cameras as well, but I am bringing them back online." A small viewing screen appears before the two of them showing a flickering black and white image.

"Fate?" Lindy asked in surprise as the black and white image showed a girl with her ward's long twin pony tails and barrier jacket. 'She couldn't be here.' The child's hands were to the temples of a boy with lighter color hair almost of age with Lindy's son. As color came back to the feed the girl was revealed to have red hair and the wrong color scheme to her barrier jacket. Moments later the girl changes to supporting the blond boy when he begins to fall to the deck. The spear like stave he had been holding disappearing, being replaced by a silver bracelet with a blue diamond shaped gemstone on his right arm.

After doing her best to lay the larger boy on the ground gently, next to an similarly unconscious older man dressed like a kabuki theater performer, the girl stands up and looks around worriedly. Spotting the camera the girl bows deeply in an apologetic fashion. Straightening back up she spreads her hands apart palms up to show that she is unarmed.

'I apologize for any trouble we havecaused Admiral Lindy.' The girl's voice said in the woman's mind. 'My companions were attacked by the Wolkenritter and...'

'Be at ease child.' The admiral replied kindly. Turning to Amy she says, "Have a med team meet me in the hold. Turn off the alarms and inform Enforcer Chrono that I do not believe he needs to storm the hold. Another viewing screen pops up showing a black haired teenage boy wearing a black duster coat with shoulder spikes relaxing back from where he was preparing to open a security door and blast a spell into the room. He scratches the side of his face in chagrin while listening to his mother continue. "The hold is one of the most secure rooms on the ship to begin with. I think it is safe for you to wait for me to join you before greeting our visitors."

Levina knelt on the deck checking on Jiraya's pulse and breathing as the Admiral and Combat Mage enter the room through the main lift from the bridge. "What of the young man?" The woman asks with a disarming smile.

"He is just exhausted from transporting us here." She responds with a slight giggle. "The book hardly had a chance to drain him at all before the knights got more then they bargained for." Levina turns back to the man and gains a concerned expression. "Jiraya-sensei is much worse off. Onii-chan said he wanted to go to a place where we could get medical attention for him, you and the Arthra were the first place I could think of."

"It is quite apparent you know of us, but who are you?" Chrono quietly orders. "And why are you dressed like Fate?"

"I'm Uzumaki Levina." The young girl points to herself with a big grin. "As to why I am wearing a barrier jacket like Fate's is I was her..." Levina's expression turns just a bit confused. "I guess it would be better to say I have her memories and abilities up until her linker core was absorbed into the Book of Darkness."

"You're a program created by that book?" Chrono says while stepping in front of his mother, his staff like device appearing instantly in his hand. Lindy puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head negatively.

"I was before mother and father rescued me." The girl says with a wistful smile, while keeping her empty gloved hands in plain view.

"Where are they?" The green haired woman asks quietly.

"This is going to sound strange." Levina says quietly while pointing at the blond haired boy beside her. "I call them my parents because they said they wanted me as their child and gave me life. Yet they were spirit reflections of Naruto's parents who had already died that were guardians of a seal that onii-chan maintains with his life force on a spirit creature or demon called the Kyuubi no Yoko imprisoned within his body." She brightens with a big smile. "Onii-chan said that he wanted to be my big brother and protect me. Though since that fragment of his mother became part of me I sort of took her place as guardian and I am supposed to protect him."

Taking the bracelet off Naruto's wrist and pearl like gem on a cord from around his neck she points at the orange crystal in her glove. "The book also was making duplicates of Fate and Nanoha's devices, father analyzed them and copied their functions to create a new device for Naruto and seal himself within it." She finished with offering the bracelet and necklace out to Chrono who cautiously stepped forward to take them.

"What about your device?" The teen asked quietly causing the girl to turn a bright shade of red. This garnered a cough from his mother.

As he turns slightly back towards her, the admiral leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I think the issue with that is she has no other clothes." The young man at least had the good grace to blush. "I don't think she is a safety concern so please send in the medical team to see to these two, take those to the lab for Amy to start examining, and go borrow a outfit of Fate's from her cabin."

Unable to think of any way he might redeem himself at this point the young enforcer hastily salutes and leaves the room at just short of a run. Lindy grins just a bit impishly before turning back to the girl and offering her a hand up. "So where did the power for them to do all this come from?"

"Mother had a special ability that allowed her to restrain the Kyuubi, which she passed on to me along with her knowledge." Levina says with a grin. "The seal weakened when the book tried to absorb Naruto's linker core instead of trying to penetrate the seal to get at the demon's power directly. The demon tried to overwhelm book and posses it, but mother was able follow it and use her ability to turn it's power against it as well as raid the book trying to pull it back out." Shrugging she smiles. "She got me, the devices, and the data copied from Naruto-nii-chan and Jiraya-sensei instead. Father was able to repair the seal, but they were stuck where they were and had to make use of the power mother had purified and constrained from the creature."

"Then there is no concern over this demon escaping right now?" Lindy asked quietly as the group of four medics came in and placed the two men on levitating stretchers.

"The seal is quite powerful, and it takes a great deal of effort to extract the tailed beast once sealed." Levina states sadly. "The creature is in sort of a double bind. It wants to get loose, but if it's host dies so does it. I think it jumped on the opportunity to gain a new host when Naruto's life force started to diminish."

Lindy gently keeps ahold of the girl's hand and leads her from the hold and into the ship's corridors towards the med bay following sedately behind the med teams. The woman was content to see the child relaxing in her presence and did not press her for further information. Letting the conversing of the medics fill the silence.

However the mother had to smile at her son's uncharacteristic haste. Shortly before they reached the med bay Chrono returned carrying a bundle that the woman was certain contained at least several sets of her foster daughter's clothing.

Levina gratefully took the bundle of clothes from a slightly winded, and still blushing, Chrono as he returns. "You have my word they will be safely cared for out of your sight." Lindy says as she turns the girl towards a door that opens up to an unoccupied cabin. The girl nods and steps into the room closing the door behind her.

Watching him finally lean against the wall to catch his breath, after the door has closed of course, Lindy had to chuckle. "I don't think she took that much offense."

"I was more concerned with getting those devices to Amy to start analyzing." Looking up at her ruefully Chrono shakes his head. "What makes you think she, and those other two can be trusted so easily?"

"A mother knows." Lindy says with a warm grin. "Everything about her reminds me of Fate."

Left with no way to argue with that statement Chrono leans back against the corridor wall. 'What are your observations so far Amy?'

'It has been only a few minutes since you gave these to me Chrono!' The older girl's exasperated voice answers in his mind. 'How do you expect me to know anything yet?'

'I am just asking for an initial impression.' He responds almost to mildly, and is rewarded with a mental growl.

'The bracelet is obviously something new and will require careful study.' Amy's mental voice chides. 'The gem device seems to be based off the Rasing Heart Nanoha received from Yunno, but there is additional functions and the only response I am getting in a diagnostic is it is missing parts.'

'Keep me updated.' Chrono chides mentally almost relaxed as the cabin door opens again and the red haired Fate lookalike Levina? steps back out holding the extra clothing aside from the black blouse, white shorts, and white knee socks she was wearing.

Reaching out one hand the girl offered Chrono the orange metal triangle with a crystal in the center that reminded him of Bardiche. Taking the device he also began to reach forward to relieve the girl of her other burdens when his mother interrupted.

"Why don't you leave those here so you have something else to change into later." The green haired admiral stated as she pointed back inside the cabin. "No one has been assigned to this cabin, and you can be close to your friends."

The girl nodded gratefully and dashed back in to lay the clothes on the bed.

'You are determined in this aren't you mother.' The boy mentally grumbled to her, only to be treated to an impish smile as the girl returned.

"I believe Amy is waiting for that." Lindy chided gently, sending the young enforcer marching off again.

"Thank you again admir...ble?" Levina started before the woman gently put a finger over her lips.

"You are quite welcome Levi-chan." The warship commander smiled as she gently took the child's hand and started leading her towards the medical ward of the ship. "Though if you wish to show it you can start with calling me Lindy." The girl smiled and gently grasped the woman's hand with both of hers as they continued walking.

"So what is this Kyuubi no Yoko exactly?" The admiral gently probes.

"Some in our world call it a force of nature." the red head says with a tired sigh. "it's exact origins and purpose are lost to myth and legend. It's form is that of a giant fox as large as a skyscraper," She spreads put her arms out wide for emphasis. "and it feels like the embodiment of rage and malice when in it's presence. Left alone it feeds on itself and grows stronger."

"Your world?" Lindy asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I have the choice of the memories of a woman in her twenties that knew both love and friendship or the memories of a nine year old girl who until just recently had a mother whose most memorable form of encouragement was laying into her with a magical bullwhip." The child's hands tighten briefly as she looks up at the woman. "Which would you want to more closely identify with?"

Instead of answering Lindy reaches down and gathers the girl up in her arms. Levina lapses into comfortable silence with her head resting on the woman's shoulder.

"Then why not simply destroy the demon along with it's host once captured?" The admiral quietly asks after a while?

"Doesn't the TSAB have similar rules against harming innocents?" The girl says quietly. "Is the jailor guilty of the prisoner's crimes?" She looks at the woman with pain filled eyes. "Could you ask someone you care about to make that sacrifice?"

"No I couldn't." Lindy says as she pulls the child closer. "Neither would the TSAB, I asked to hear the reasons for those on your world."

"Before eighty years ago no one had the power to even direct it let alone capture the beast." The girl states with a shrug. "Then two clans vying for power in the shinobi villiage of Konohagakure emerged. One man with the ability to direct the Kyuubi tried to use it to destroy the rival clan. The leader of that clan, the Senju, had the ability to suppress the Kyuubi's power and his wife, A member of my mother's clan the Uzumaki, had the knowledge of sealing techniques and magical strength to seal the beast within herself like was done with Naruto-nii-chan."

"Did it somehow escape the seal later?" Lindy sits down in a chair just outside the examination rooms where the two were being treated. "Or was it extracted later, and if so why?

"Our clanswoman lived for nearly half a century with the Kyuubi sealed within her. When she sensed her life was nearing its end our mother Kushina was picked to be the new host." Levi admitted. "Few things exist without purpose or balance even demons."

notes:

Levina was referring to Fate's biological mother Precia Testarossa, and I fully believe she was a character that like Genma Saotome needs to have a special level of hell reserved just for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership of Naruto or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I am just doing this for my own entertainment and hopefully the reader's.

December 22 6:20 am  
>In orbit over Non-administered world #97 "Earth"<p>

Chrono walked into the maintenance lab to find Amy talking to a vid screen showing a teen girl with brown hair and glasses. "I should probably come there, bringing new devices of unknown origin to TSAB Headquarters just would not be safe."

"Sorry to wake you and trouble you with this Mari." Chrono heard Amy say as he put the orange Bardiche gem clone into the isolation field with the other intelligent devices their unexpected guests had brought.

Mariel's yawn from being reminded of the early hour could barely cover her excitement at this new research item. "It is really no trouble Amy sempai, I should be able to arrange transport there in a few hours."

"That might be for the best Atenza-san." Chrono interrupts the girl's conversation, and drawing their attention to the devices suddenly starting to pulse back and forth, apparently having a conversation of their own.

"I am increasing the security isolation of the devices." Amy says worriedly while, quickly running her hands over the control panel. "You had best bring the captain here Chrono."

############

"Oy..."

"Oy! Aren't you bored with sleeping yet dattebayo!"

Naruto's awareness comes back with a snap. He finds himself standing in a formless grey void looking at a dressed in white and white haired version of himself.

"Who the heck are you, and why do you look like me?!" Naruto intelligently demands while pointing at the doppelgänger.

The other boy grins, "Maybe I am you, if you took after your dad more."

Naruto lunges for him only to find himself flailing uselessly to find purchase on ground that isn't there. "What the heck?"

The other boy's laughter causes Naruto to seethe as he spins end over end without going anywhere. "Sorry, that was unfair, but I just couldn't resist." The white haired boy puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop him spinning around. "I am Raphael the...spirit of the of the device your dad made using the piece of your life force the book tried to steal."

"So why are you here...where is this anyway?" Naruto snaps as he grabs for the other's hand, still lacking any leverage he could not do much more.

"This is a function the devices have called visualization training. We still share a connection for however long it might last." Raphael replies with a shrug. "While gramps and pops debate what information they should give our potential allies Levina lead us to I thought I might occupy myself more constructively."

"Consider my introduction a free object lesson in what it sounds like to others when you act cocky" When Raphael waves his free hand out the scene changes to the two of them standing on a cliff overlooking a vast sea and sky. "But to make up for it how would you like me to teach you the basics behind one of the greatest benefits of the new tools you stumbled across. An ability the Sharingan can't begin to copy."

"You have my interest..." Naruto says cautiously.

Raphael steps away from him and out into the open air. "You now can learn to fly."

############

The nine tails is startled from his nap as the entire space of his prison is suddenly enveloped in bright golden light. Covering his eyes with both arms he grumbles, "Damn kids!"

############

"What is the status." Captain Lindy orders as she steps through the lab door.

"A lot of apparent activity, but very little actually happening it seems." Chrono replies while Amy is engrossed in status monitors of the three devices. "The most we have been able to determine is the AI of these devices seem to be able to interact and are pooling resources."

"Good morning to you." The three of them are startled as a video window opens in front of the devices showing the face of the man currently in their sick bay, or at least a version with orange hair. "I am the lightning Sage Abraxxas, my friends choose me to speak for us since the rest of our team seems to be in rough shape."

"You are the AI of Levina's device." Chrono states skeptically.

"In a manner of speaking yes, to get out a tough spot a former student of mine combined a few tricks of his own with the technology he found." The man in the vid screen shrugs. "Unfortunately his efforts had mixed results, with the new device missing functions both basic and advanced."

"We might be best served to leave it that way then." Lindy states mildly.

"We had a feeling you might say that." The Jiraya duplicate agrees with a grin. "How about a trade of valuable information for upgrades and maintenance. As well as a promise of our assistance against the new threat to get its claws into the book of darkness you have been dealing with."

"New threat?" Chrono asks skeptically

"The Cloud Knights tried to absorb what they thought was a mass of what you call mana from the boy into the book, what they got was a fragment of a self regenerating spirit beast that could potentially consume the book from within." Abraxxas states calmly.

Lindy nods. "That agrees with what Levina told me, now what other information do you have to offer?"

"I have come to know that you are well familiar with changing mana to fire or lighting element." Abraxxas smiles. "What would it be worth if I told you that there are three other useable elemental affinities and I could teach you how to wield them." The smile turns to a grin. "Might that be a fair trade for a refit for my friends?"

Lindy looks over at the officer cadet barely controlling her urge to scream at yet another new twist. "Amy why don't you go back to the surface base and make sure Fate gets off to school safely. Chrono and I can handle things here until Mariel arrives."

The girl sharply salutes and quickly retreats from the lab.

############

A dry grit filled wind blows across the a desolate desert world in the dimension sea, causing the blue fur of a large wolf to stand up on end and fluttering the green dress of a woman as they concentrate on the book floating in the air in front of them.

"Have we exhausted every possible diagnostic and scan?" Zafira's question rumbles from between his fangs worriedly.

"Everything seems to be operating normally." Shamal replies quietly. "That phantasm we saw still has me on edge though."

"We should return to master Hayate before she becomes worried about us then."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- still don't have any ownership of either series, still trying to have fun while respecting the characters.

Chapter 5 - developments of imagination.

Naruto waited only as long as it took for Raphael to float to the side before he was off like a shot into the open sky.

Barrel rolls, rolling arcs, spirals, flips, sudden stops and rapid changes in direction were punctuated by gales of laughter. Raphael just floated by the edge of the cliff with his arms crossed and grinning.

After Naruto finally finished a series of maneuvers that would have made birds, fish, and fighter pilots jealous, he finally returned to where his new best friend waited. "So how does this work?!"

"You tell me." The white haired boy grins. "All I had to do was tell you it was possible, and you were off like a shot."

Sitting cross-legged in mid air Naruto glares at the other boy. "Say what?"

"This whole world is a product of your imagination." Raphael smirks at Naruto's confusion. "It is like a really vivid dream that you are in control of. If you want to do any of those things for real we have to start considering what restrictions can be bent, and what tricks you can work out with your partner."

"So why couldn't I move at first?" Naruto asks suspiciously.

"You were trying to push against ground that wasn't there." Raphael snickers. "Once you thought of it as flying your perspective shifted."

"So let me ask again." Naruto sighs. "How can it work?"

"Now you get the idea." He grins and points his right hand at Naruto. "The first question to consider is how would you like to move."

"What do you mean, how I would like to move?"

"The devices are designed to bring out your abilities." Raphael spreads his arms wide. "The spells or techniques are created by the user's imagination...within some limits. You can't make fire not burn you, but you can create a layer over your skin that prevents the burning material from actually touching you and reflects radiated heat. The same skill could be used to keep you from loosing heat while flying through the air. For flying the basic skill is a levitation spell that lifts you off the ground."

"This spell is called Flyer Fin." Naruto watches as white wings spring from Raphael's sandals. "The user of the device I am based on created this as a way to move through the air. All of the force comes from the feet just like if you were walking."

"But what about your arms?" Naruto mimes reaching out for a branch "When we go through the trees back home. We can grab onto or push off of a branch to keep moving or change direction." Cringing he continues. "Besides those feathers look girlie."

"So what would you say would be better?" Raphael cocks his head to the side as the wings fold up and disappear from his feet.

"Well like that hurricane dome that I created to follow dad's orders. Couldn't I create rings of wind around my ankles and wrists." The blond says while holding his hands up in the air.

"You do seem to be a wind nature type like The Lord Fourth." The spirit draws the edge of his right hand across the inside of his right wrist. "You have to consider that wind chakra and techniques ultimately cut sharply. How would you protect anything you want to carry in your arms? Or your skin and clothes for that matter."

"I got it dattebayo!" He points at the other boy. "That film you were talking about. I could create layers of chakra that move more slowly and slide past each other until they stop at my skin or clothes. The ones at the wrist don't have to be there all the time I will just drop back to the ones on my ankles when I need to carry stuff." Naruto smirks at a sudden thought. "I could also use them like weapons when I throw punches or kicks."

Raphael nods and grins back. "Why don't you show me and we can work out the technical mechanics."

##########

7:30 AM December 22  
>Harlown Apartment, Uminari City, Japan<br>Non-administered world #97 "Earth"

If Iruka, Jiraya, or Hiruzen Sarutobi were to see the young blond girl walking into the living room dressed in a white school uniform they could be forgiven for wondering what Naruto was up to making a preteen version of his Oiroki no Jutsu. Right up until they looked into her deep maroon eyes, even though the shadow of pain and sadness held in them would still seem quite familiar.

"Good morning Fate!" The girl raises an eyebrow at the overly excited greeting from Amy.

"Morning?" Fate looks across the room at a small red furred canine as Amy rather shakily put cereal, bowls, and milk out on the table. 'Did something happen this morning Arf?'

'She just came back from the ship a minute ago.' The dog mentally responds while shaking her head in shared confusion.

Fate reaches out to touch Amy's shoulder causing the other girl to turn from the table to face her. "Is everything alright Amy-san?"

"There has been a new development in the case." The older girl giggles nervously. "Nothing you need to worry about though."

"If you say so.." Fate says quietly, sitting down she looks behind Amy at Arf. 'Find out whatever you can once I leave for school.' The mini wolf gives a quick Affirmative nod.

########

8:00 AM December 22  
>Bridge of the Arthra<p>

A bright white light appears in the phone booth sized opening of the teleportation gateway at the back of the bridge. As it fades a a petite girl wearing a white lab coat over a Navy blue dress uniform is revealed. "Welcome aboard Mariel, and I apologize for the sudden disturbance."

The girl blinks her almost amber colored eyes, and turns her head to focus her glasses on the green haired woman who addressed her. "It is nothing for you to apologize for admiral, I am happy to help."

Lindy suppresses a smile at the eagerness to see the new devices painted on the young engineer's face. "I have something that I need your expertise and promise of discretion on first."

Mariel glances past the admiral to see that the brown haired young man sitting at the navigation console is well out of ear shot. "My services are at your disposal Admiral, but I can only promise to keep anything you want to reveal secret if it does not pose a threat to dimensional safety and stability."

"Nothing quite so serious as that." The senior officer smiles and motions for the girl to join her in walking from the bridge. "I just need your expert opinion on some readings the medics have taken of our new human guests, and how it might bear on decisions to be made about the devices you are here to examine."

The two of them arrive in the medical bay to find Naruto and Jiraya laid out in separate beds. The admiral motions to the older white haired man. "The medics have already checked them both and found them to be in surprisingly good health." Mari's eyes open wide in surprise at the readings on the man's linker core.

"The regeneration rate is astounding. He could be conscious in a week and nearly back to normal in less then a month." Lindy nods in confirmation of the girl's assessment. "A man his age might never recover from having his linker core drained."

"He seems to be in incredible health in general." Lindy lifts the light sheet off of the bed revealing that Jiraya had been stripped to the waist. "The medics assessment would say he was in excellent condition for a man in his twenties, outstanding for someone more then twice that."

The girl feels a blush rising at the almost predatory look in the fellow young woman's eyes. "Admiral was that all you needed me to check!?" She almost squeaks trying to get the last word out.

"Oh sorry," Lindy spreads the sheet back over the man and turns to the other bed. "I actually need your advice more on the seal this boy carries on his body." She pulls the sheet down to Naruto's waist and runs a sensor device over his navel, an eight pointed magical seal is briefly revealed on his skin. The woman spreads the sheet back over the teen and brings up a floating console showing a reproduction of the seal on the glowing screen.

"We found out from the only conscious an lucid member of our boarding party," Lindy starts with a small smile. "That there is apparently a dangerous magical creature locked within this sealing technique, and that the seal is maintained by just a portion of this boy's magical power. More concerning is that it was weakened and almost breached when they were attacked by the Wolkenritter. Then quickly repaired by a guardian that was bound within the seal itself. I need you to assess its current stability."

Mariel's eyebrows raised quickly at the start of this revelation to the point of almost looking owlish by the end. "If just the first part of that is true this seal is almost as complex in nature as a Mid-Childan intelligent device. It would make it easier to believe the story Amy sempai passed on to me from Levina? that this guardian was a reflection of the seal's creator and made a new device on the fly."

The girl walks up to the screen and places her hands on a glowing keyboard that appeared bellow it. The green haired woman watches as she almost mind numbingly fast runs through displays about the seal, the boy, the fox spirit prisoner, and finally the three devices. Blinking she pauses, "Have you done any scans on the girl yet?"

"I ran a few observation only tests myself before putting her down to sleep." Admiral Lindy smiles at the engineer finally noticing the omission. "I had not included them in the official files yet, but I ruled out her being a direct threat to anything other then attacking a pillow with drool for the time being."

"Well not knowing more about how the spell formulae behind the seal works I can say at least the energy readings are stable from the prisoner." Mariel shakes her head at the sign of maternal indulgence before continuing. "The Kyuubi no Yoko as Levina called it seems to be a mass of mana so large it could rival the maximum output of the Arc-en-ciel. That the boy is able to contain it puts his magical potential well into the SS+ range."

Stepping over to Naruto she continues. "My best guess would be that these devices and Levina herself were created as external keys to reinforce the seal."

"So would you say that refitting the new devices to improve their function would in turn strengthen the seal on this creature?" The admiral asks quietly.

"Undoubtably," Mariel reaches for Naruto's left hand, turning it over she reveals a small opalescent gem nestled into his palm. "I would say the sooner we give them a full diagnostic shakedown the better." With a look of concern on her face she grabs the scanner and runs an analysis of the active processes, seeing the result she giggles in relief.

The admiral walks over to the console and pulls up a video feed of Naruto gleefully flying through the air testing out different ways to use his new flight spell. "Set for this to record for...posterity..." She breaks down giggling when the virtual image of the boy breaks off a series of upside down vertical spins looking nauseous. "I think it is harmless enough to leave them alone for now and work on upgrading the new device, which I authorize you to use whatever parts and resources you deem necessary, but analyze later how the device designated Raphael can be here and in the lab at the same time."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry for the very long absenc, I just have not had much inspiration to write lately, but I am managing to find some. I hope you enjoy.**

**I claim no ownership of Naruto or MGLN:A's**

Naruto was glaring daggers as much as it was possible while trying to keep from losing his lunch. The combination just resulted in his target laughing. "Now you wanted to test your idea against real conditions," His white haired double chortles. "And you have to admit it is better to learn now that something will make you dizzy then in a fight."

"You say that after you suggested an upside down spin?" Naruto really wished it was possible to actually drill holes in someone just by looking at them.

Raphael puts on an innocent and hurt face, Naruto could almost swear he saw horns sticking out over the hitai-ate headband. "Just because someone suggests something does not make it a good idea."

Naruto shouts as he launches a literal flying kick towards the other boy's chest, "Take this dattebayo!"

Raphael raised his hand at an angle and Naruto found his foot impacting on a glowing disk with strange characters, before his momentum carried him sailing headlong over his target.

"Now we move on to what would normally be the first lessons in magic." Raphael smirks, "basic attack and defensive spells."

Having spent the last hour pouring over read outs on the new devices in the lab to make sure they were at least safely shielded, until Mariel was available to run more detailed scans, Chrono leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head to work out some of the kinks from sitting for so long.

The action caused the new sweater his mother had given him to help cope with winter in Japan to rub uncomfortably across his shoulders. While it might be warm the lack of breaking in made the knit itch against his skin when it poked through his shirt. He almost wished he could switch back into his barrier jacket, but outside of combat situations he just could not justify wasting mana on it.

Idly trying to use his hand to work the material back into a stretched position to relieve the itch brought his attention to a security monitor where a door had just opened but there was no one in the hallway.

Looking closer the young man discovered that a paper airplane had just triggered the pressure plate to unseal the door and then floated back up and through the door. It was not a high security room so there was no alarm.

The folded piece of paper settled on the floor in front of the cabinet where the medics had dropped the clothing of the two male guests on the way to the med bay. As he watched the paper seemed to grow darker so he guessed that it had been subjected to a weak flying spell. Moments later Levina appeared above the paper and briefly struggled to catch her balance. After checking her surroundings a huge grin appeared on her face and she started jumping up and down in joy.

The young man set his elbow on the console and chuckled lightly as he rested his chin on his palm. 'So what is she up to?' His answer came as she walked up to a cabinet and opened it to reveal the eye searing orange track suit the boy she had called her brother appeared on the ship wearing.

Levina picked up the coat with a little difficulty due to the heavy leather it was made of. 'If he is supposed to be a ninja I wonder why someone saddled him with an outfit that screams here I am please maim and kill me?' Chrono found himself thinking while the girl glared daggers at the offending object she held by the shoulders.

On the monitor he watched as the girl just stared at the garment as though it should spontaneously combust, before letting out a sigh. Levina dropped the shoulder of the coat she was holding in her right hand, staring at her fingers for a few moments she grins as sparks start dancing between her fingers. He watches as she grabs what looks like a clan crest on the sleeve and rotates her hand. She smiles when it comes off in her hand trailing smoke and scorched threads.

Chrono watches as she continues to eviscerate the jacket followed by the pants, he raises an eyebrow when she unfolds the paper airplane revealing some complicated seal drawn on the sheet. Grabbing a metal tray from the cabinet and setting it on the floor. Then she lays the paper on the bottom and piles the shredded material on top. Holding her hand above it a small energy dome shield appears above the tray sealing the contents within. The dome quickly fills with smoke, he chuckles as she claps her hands together and apparently says a short prayer.

Chrono turns back to the terminal screen and quickly files a request for clothes for their to be sent over from the TSAB training camp, using the medical reports for sizes, before turning back to the show on the security monitor.

Once the smoke cleared nothing but ash remained in the tray. Chrono shook his head and pulled up the growing mission report, while the girl dumped the ashes into the ship's trash chute. After brushing the last of the ashes off the tray, she returned it to the shelf she had acquired it from placing the clan crest next to it, and simply vanished from the room as suddenly she as she had appeared.

Levina reached down to the floor of her room and picked up the piece of paper that she had crafted a seal that looked like a bullseye target with a few lines arching into it. The flaking texture of the lines revealing it had been drawn with blood instead of ink. Rubbing her right index finger she absently noted that the small pin prick had already almost completely healed. Folding the paper she tucks it into the drawer between some of the spare clothing she had been given. Satisfied with her efforts the girl climbed back into bed and snuggled into the covers.

Watching on the guest room's thermal camera and satisfied she was not up to more mischief, Chrono double checked the mission status update he had just written in the log. Adolescent male's clothing damaged beyond repair upon arrival, subsequently disposed of. Subjects show signs of new and interesting teleportation techniques. Stretching again Chrono smiles, 'Saved me the trouble of finding an excuse to get rid of that thing...dammit' The boy continued with colorful mental grumbles as he realized he had undone the efforts to stop his sweater discomfort.

"Your ankle can't be sprained let alone broken." Raphael pointedly stated to the blond sitting on the ground. "This is all literally in your head."

"This coming from the guy who forgot to mention I could make myself feel like throwing up here?" Naruto groused as he stood up and tested his ankle just to be sure. "So that shield was a defense technique. What others are there?"

"The basic defense spells are barrier, shield and field." The white haired clone spreads his arms wide and a glowing dome appears over him. "Barrier spells can block a moderate amount of damage from all directions but are fixed in location. Shield spells are able to block more damage but only from a specific direction." The boy is surrounded in a white glow. "Field spells protect all around but absorb less damage. Of course you can put out more power into a field but it will be less efficient then the shield to absorb the same amount of damage." Letting the field dissipate he grins. "With a shield you can also deflect the attack making it an even stronger defense." Earning a growl from his current student.

"There is quite a variation in how these can be applied, even creating defensive garments that are generally called barrier jackets, though I think the group that attacked Jiraya refer to theirs as knight's armor. A field can also be applied in a different way to create the most basic attack spell." Seeing Naruto's interest rising Raphael hold out his right hand causing a glowing field to appear and compress into a baseball sized sphere before launching off to the side of them and gouging a shallow channel into the dream landscape. "That is the most basic attack spell called a shoot barret"

Naruto holds up his own right hand and grins when an orange sphere coalesces in his hand before firing it off, followed by a half dozen more. "That's so awesome dattebayo!"

"Remember this is basically a dream so if you want something to happen here it will." The device avatar chuckles. "It might take a good deal more practice to do that for real, especially without having help from your device."

"So I can practice ways to use these skills, but I won't actually be able to use them yet?" Deflating slightly Naruto grumbles. "What can I get any actual experience with here then?"

"I do have a treat for you there." Raphael gains a very fox like grin. "Something you can learn to do that most ninja and very few mages can learn. You can learn to sense your environment through chakra. It was a skill both your parents were very good at even if your mom was nearly as bad as you at using other ninjutsu skills."

"Let's get started-tabayo!" Naruto practically had stars in eyes at this announcement. "What do we do first?"

Raphael sits down and assumes a lotus pose. "First we meditate." He chuckles at the loud groan in response.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Arf?" The young boy with green eyes and shoulder length brown hair asks of the slightly feral looking redheaded teen girl as he follows her down the corridor of the ship. "If it was something Lindy and the others thought we needed to know about I am sure they would tell us."

"We aren't actually doing anything other then walking around the ship Yuuno." The girl replies with a laugh. "If we happen to run across what had Amy so on edge then all the better." She finishes with a wink.

"Well there aren't any alarms going off so I guess we should not have to worry." He pauses as the girl starts sniffing the air and her long furred ears seem to home in on something down the hall. "Why are we heading this way anyway?"

"I can smell that Chrono walked down this hallway carrying some of Fate's clothes," She replied with a shrug. "I sometimes think he might have a closet sister-con complex but this is way out of the norm."

"Okay..." Yuuno is just not sure how to reply to that statement.

Arf opens the door she had sighted on earlier, with a small squeal she dashes into the room. Yuuno peeks around the corner of the door to find the girl kneeling on the floor with her tail out visibly wagging staring at a sleeping red haired body double for Fate. 'You're one to talk you know.' With a sigh he leaves her to her observations and walks on down the hall to the medical bay he had thought was empty. Finding two beds occupied he suddenly feels a headache coming on.

'Fate do you have a moment?'

The blond haired girl glances up from her math textbook and looks around the room to make sure the teacher was still engrossed in writing problems on the chalkboard before responding to the telepathic question. 'Yes, did you find anything Yuuno?'

'Are you absolutely positive that you don't have any siblings or relatives out there? Maybe an uncle or grandfather.'


End file.
